A lovely surprise
by Regalduckling SQ
Summary: Leopold had always considered himself to be a kind and caring king to all! What he did to his wife was a punishment that she deserved! But everything began to change when there was a rebellion against the crown. Could he save his kingdom and accept that his wife was important to him? I don't own once upon a time or the characters. There are some original characters.
1. Chapter 1:who's to blame?

It had been several years since regina had married the king. Things had slowly but progressively gotten worse. He seemed so kind and caring at the start of their marriage but things all changed so quickly she couldn't even remember what had happened! All she knew was that the king had changed and he blamed her. The reason he had married her was because he needed a wife and his precious snow needed a mother. Regina was no more that 18 when she married him and wasn't really ready to be a mother she was scarcely older that snow. But nonetheless they were married and she was miserable.

...

It was late and regina was in her bed chamber preparing for bed when she heard those footsteps she dreaded to hear approaching the room. The heaving thuds were bouncing of the wall which made the young queen even more terrified. She knew he had been drinking and feared what he might do. The door opened slowly and the drunken king practically fell into the room. She had jumped up at the sound of the door being flung open knowing he was in a particularly bad mood.

"Your majesty? Are you alright?" Regina asked so quietly she didn't know if he had heard he but he had.

"Yes my dear queen why wouldn't I be? Is there a reason I wouldn't be?" He was angry now and she knew she had made his mood worse.

"No no there's isn't! I simply meant how are you?" Regina was growing every more nervous now. What would he do to her tonight? Would he strike her? Or worse? This is what she feared each night when he arrived in their bed chamber. She had no idea what kind of mood her husband would be in.

"I am fine! Now would you stop questioning me! God regina you can be so annoying!" He said it with so much venom in his voice it stung her she didn't know why but it did. "Eva wouldn't have been like you! She always knew what to say and what to do! But you! You don't know anything! They only thing you have ever done right was to look after snow and even that is debatable!"

She hated when he did this! He compared her to his late wife, snows mother. She didn't love the king and he clearly didn't love her but it still hurt he when he told her, which was everyday, that Eva would have done it better or he wished he hadn't married her!

"I'm sorry." That's all she could manage.

He progressed towards her in anger. And push her against the wall. "Regina! I'm tired of you apologising for everything I know it's your fault and you don't need to apologise for it, you'll get what you deserve for your faults!" Regina knew what was coming! She had said the wrong thing yet again in his eyes. Nothing she could say was right and nothing could change his mind now! He'd already decided her was going to hurt her!

"Please your majesty! Please!" He could hear the desperation in her voice, see the fear in her eyes and feel the fear in her body as she shook with fear. He slapped her hard across the face. Hard enough to leave a red hand print on her left cheek that would surely leave a bruise but he wasn't finished yet he was merely getting started! "Now my dear! You're going to get exactly what you deserve and in the process your going to make your king happy! Do you think you could manage to do that right?" He was so angry and determined to hurt her in every way possible and really she couldn't blame him if she consented to it.

Regina was full of anger and pain. He cheek stung so much where he had struck her. She didn't want him to hurt her so she nodded her head knowing it wouldn't hurt as much if he knew she wanted to make her king happy. So he slowly walked her over to the bed and lay down. He was too drunk to care not that he would have changed his mind even if her had been sober. He spoke to her every second while he abused her. He told her how Eva had always loved him. How he wished she was here. How he wish regina would listen to him, behave the way he wanted her to!

...

It was quite early in the morning possibly 5am when there was a knock on the door and a maid entered. She took in the state of the room and the bed and knew that the king had once again hurt the queen. But she was there for a reason.

"Your majesty? Are you awake? There are members of the court in your study to see you!" She was soo nervous as to what he would say that was if her was awake.

"What time is it? What do they want?" He had said it a little harsher than her had intended but he blamed regina for that. She had put him in a terrible mood last night.

The maid was quite taken aback the king was normally so gentle spoken towards everyone even his wife when they were in public. "It is just after 5am you majesty. I'm afraid they didn't say what it was only that it was important and that it concerned the kingdom."

He was worried now and apologetic. "I am sorry for the way I have just spoken to you it wasn't my intention to be so harsh in my tone. Well if they have come at this hour it must be something important. Would you send my valet up to help me dress. And if require would you send up the queens maid at my orders. Thank-you"

She curtsied before she left the room "of course your majesty." She slowly backed out of the room and hurried down the stairs to the servants quarters.

Leopold looked over towards his wife. She looked so peaceful, so perfect when she slept. But there was something that wasn't so perfect in her completion this morning. It was a fresh bruise on her cheek. He hadn't realised just how hard he had hit her last night. He always felt regret when he say what he'd done to her but he told himself she had deserved it so that he wouldn't go insane with guilt. The he looked at her wrists. He saw more bruised when he had restrained her so that she couldn't lash out against him. Yet another reason to hate himself. Really it wasn't her fault. Was it? He missed his Eva. How he had loved her. A dhow she always knew how to make him happy! Was it Regina's fault that she couldn't make him happy or was it him? He had asked himself this question for years but had always put it to the back of his mind because he knew that it couldn't be him. Everything regina got she deserved! That meant yes it was her fault but he still couldn't help wonder it that's what he truly believed!

There was a knock on the door and his valet entered. Leopold slowly got out of the bed not wanting to wake his wife and progressed to the dressing room. He had hurried to get dressed not wanting to keep the gentlemen downstairs waiting. Before heading for the stairs he returned to the bed chamber and progresses towards the bed. He placed a soft kiss on Regina's forehead and then left the room heading for his study.


	2. Chapter 2:Revelations

Regina was in her happy place! The only place he couldn't hurt her! We'll unless she dreamt about it. She was having the most glorious of dreams! It was about her dear Daniel. They were married and had a daughter, Rose. She always loved these dreams; they were what keeps her sane. She was falling deeper and deeper into her dream when she sensed something touching her. It was peculiar! She knew it wasn't in her dreams but she wasn't exactly sure what it was. It almost felt like a kiss! But that wouldn't be the case the king never showed love or kindness to her in any way. She only awakened when she heard the soft click of the doors being shut. It was like he didn't want to wake her. This day was getting stranger the more she thought about it! When she had awoken she could feel an intense and constant pain all over her body. Then she remembers! That's when she decided she won't face anyone today. No! She can't face anyone today! Not that she would be allowed to leave the room. In such a state as she was he wouldn't allow it! She had to conceal her bruises... She had to let people think he was a good and kind husband, although some of the servants already knew otherwise! She was actually glad he made her stay locked up in her room...out of sight because then she could dream. She could dream of her love and the life she could have had! The life she has in her dream world...the happy life! So knowing she wouldn't be disturbed until later she rolled over, fighting against the steering pain and went back to sleep.

...

He hurried along the many corridors and staircases until he arrived at his study. He was nervous! He didn't know why! What could these men possibly want at such an hour? Was it important? Would it affect him? His family? So many questions were running through his head, but he shook them off! Only time would reveal what he desired to know! So he takes a deep breath, thinking once more about his wife, she lay in a room far above sleeping peaceful, but when she woke she would be alone and in pain. The guilt began to remerge, he really had gone to far this time, but he buried it again. Now was not the time to be thinking of last night, which could be dealt with after! He opened the study door and entered. He was greeted by three gentlemen that he recognised from his court; Stephane, Julian and Liam.

"Gentlemen, Gentlemen. What could you possibly want at such an hour as this? Could it not have waited until court had commenced on Thursday?" The tiredness and aggravation of being awoke so early was present in the kings voice and this made the three gentlemen more nervous to deliver such new knowing the mood the king was in.  
It was Julian who spoke first. "Your majesty this could not possibly Eva waited until Thursday! It is a serious issue that must be discussed immediately! Things may have progressed further by Thursday!"  
Leopold could sense the urgency of this convention. "Well then gentlemen...I suggest that we be seated and discuss this issue." He knew he had been right to be nervous, this sounded like it could threaten his kingdom, his family; his beautiful daughter and wife.

Stephane began "your majesty if I may?" Leopold nodded and he proceeded to speak. "There has been talk in the kingdom of rebellion against the crown. Your majesty...this drought has caused more problems that originally thought! With now water the people are not only weak but there is nothing to water the corps with...your majesty the people of your kingdom are facing terrible hardships; drought and famine. The people...well they feel that you aren't doing enough to help them! They believe that you don't care if they live or die!"  
That was the final straw he sprung to his feet," how dare they speak of me in such a manner! I have done everything I can; I am still doing everything I can! The kingdom is losing money and fast to help my people? Ever since I was crowned king I have strived to help the people of my kingdom! All I want is their happiness! I always thought that they understood that this was the manner in which I acted! In their interests not mine! The money is going and it's going to them! What more can I do? Tell me that!"

Liam could tell just how angry the king was. Unfortunately he had drawn the short straw and had to be the one to tell the king what was being said about him and the queen. "Your majesty. There is one other thing. This is the reason they believe that you no longer care about what happens to your kingdom as they feel that you are not practicing what you preach about happiness! They believe you only care about the princess! They believe since...since..."  
Leopold knew what he was going to say but nonetheless he was angry! And growing angrier by the second! "Well spit it out then!"  
"Well your majesty since... Queen Eva died! Since you married queen Regina! There has been talk your majesty!" He was growing ever more nervous.  
Leopold tried to be calm and collected but it wasn't working for him "talk?" He spat.  
"Talk about you and the queen... Her appearance in recent weeks or lack or it for one! There is someone her with in these very palace walls your majesty who...well...they are telling people about the way in which you treat the young queen!" He gulped seeing the king's expression. After hesitating for a moment he continued. "They believe that...well you...well you know?"  
"No! I most certainly do not know!" The anger was in his voice. Of course he knew! His wide at this very moment lay in their bed, covered in bruises and probably in a lot of pain! How could the people know? Nobody knew! Well accept her Regina's maid but she could be trusted! She had been Eva's maid! Well come to think of it, it was all of Eva's things he made Regina use and wear. Her little blue dress, her vanity set and the jewels he had presented her with. He had concluded then that was the reason he abused her! He was trying to make her like Eva and when she didn't comply with his requests he grew angry and hurt her! That was it plain and simple!

Stephane could see Liam growing more and more nervous so he interjected. "Your majesty, the people believe that you are mistreating the queen. They believe that the crown cannot possibly rule the kingdom if the queen and yourself aren't on well… good terms. Your majesty don't think that we ourselves believe any of this to be true… your majesty I know your character, I have observed it for several years and it just isn't to be expected of you!"

Leopold was angry but relieved at the same time, "I thank you my friends for your support and your faith in me! I appreciate it! I want to find this person in my home that is spreading such vicious rumours about myself and the queen!" he then rang the bell to call for one of the footmen to the study.

There was a knock on the door and Vince entered, " Your majesty you rang?"

"Ah…yes…Vince. Can you send for every member of the court and tell them that this matter cannot wait until our next gathering!"

He left his study and headed towards the court room to await the arrival of the other gentlemen. He sat in silence which gave him an opportunity to evaluate all he had heard, focusing more on the latter of the revelations. He planned to change! Change for his wife, his kingdom! All he wanted was for everyone in his kingdom to be happy but along the way he forgot that his wife was part of those living within his kingdom… what about her happiness? He decided this was the time to change! He calls for Vince again and asks him to have Regina's maid get her up and dressed to accompany him and the princess for breakfast.

The room began to fill with the members of the court and the discussion began dragging the king away from his thoughts. Stephane, Julian and Liam told the court what they had heard leaving out the information regarding the queen, knowing there were other members who believed these stories to be true. After about an hour of discussion they decided to avoid action until things were definite and as a last resort. Leopold rose and exited the room heading towards his study until his wife and daughter came down for breakfast.

...

Regina was asleep; having the same dream as before accept now she had a young son too, Matthew. They lived in a small cottage in the forest of a different kingdom. Her mother was unaware of their whereabouts and shed like to keep it that way. But her father knew exactly where to find them and had on occasion visited them; he wanted to see his grandchildren and especially his little girl. Cora was still angry that she had run off with Daniel and not married the king, but she didn't care she was happy.

In the distance there was a soft knock on what sounded like wood. Regina then heard the door close, but she wasn't ready to wake up. Then there was a hand on her shoulder shaking her softly saying, "Your highness…your highness…wake up…the king requests your company in the breakfast room…your highness?"

Regina began to moan rolling towards the disturbance, slowly opening her eyes having to adjust to the bright dazzling lights. There it was again the pain but it was more bearable. Noticing her maid she smiled and asked her to repeat the message,

"Your highness… the king requests that you join him and the princess for breakfast."

Regina was shocked and nervous. She knew that there was bound to be a bruise on her cheek from the force of the slap Leopold had given her last night, "but Jane… how can I go down like this?" She indicated to the marks on her face and wrists.

Jane tried her best to reassure her, "Your highness, don't worry about that I will make you presentable. Now would you like to wear the new dress the king bought for you?"

Regina was like a child she was so excited, "New dress! Wait!" She looked again at her arms and wrists looking again at the fresh marks. "Does it have long sleeves Jane?" Jane went to the box and carefully unwrapped the dress, revealing a pale lilac dress with long sleeves. It was embroidered with gold trim, sequences and jewels. Regina was in awe at the dress. It was something like she had always wanted but had never thought she would have! "Oh…Jane! It is beautiful! Yes, I want to wear it!" Regina couldn't wait to go downstairs now but she was still confused as to why she has been summoned.

Jane helped her into her dress and arranged her hair in a manner fit for a queen. Then she got to work to hide her bruised cheek. She blended the make-up to match Regina's skin tone ensuring though that the bruise was still concealed before allowing the queen to proceed to the breakfast room.

...

Upon entry to the room both snow and Leopold complimented on Regina's appearance. Her beautiful dress, her hair and the accessories that were appropriately accompanying her look. Once seated, upon further inspection snow noticed Regina's make-up, "Regina?"

"huh?"

"Regina, why are you wearing make-up?" She didn't know what to say. Then there was an unexpected response. "Snow! If Regina wants to wear make-up she can! You are not to question her. Understand?" Leopold hadn't meant to so harsh he hadn't realised the defensive angry tone to his voice. He had never spoken to her like that before. He put it down to what was said about Regina earlier before the court commenced. "Yes father. Sorry Regina."

"Snow what your father didn't mean to speak as he did, he has a lot going on. He meant that it was my choice to wear it. You see I have this rash I get now and again and I prefer to cover it up because it's not very pretty. I would rather hide it than stay hidden in my room." Regina spoke with a soft calm voice. Usually her further explanation of his comments would warrant her looks that could kill and a punishment later but she fascinated him. She was able to lie at the drop of a hat when it suited her he like that but was also wary of it.

Then Snow again complimented Regina's dress following up the statement with a question, "Regina? Your dress is beautiful! All your dresses have long sleeves. Why is that?" Snow was oblivious to her fathers growing nervousness that she would uncover something.

"Well dear… it's just what I prefer. I've always wore long sleeves. I can appear to be on a similar level as the people the way your mother taught you. I can have extravagant designs that mean that I don't require all those jewels. And the dresses are plain enough not to show all our wealth but at the same time define us as royalty! I think that they are the best but I don't always have to wear them. Snow ill show you!" She gave a soft smile to snow and then to Leopold, before continuing, "The next ball I will wear that beautiful dress you picked for me for my birthday. The little pink one, with the blue trim and the diamonds. How does that sound?"

Leopold was grateful to have such a wife as Regina, who could hide such a shameful secret from the person he loved the most. He admired her greatly and was beginning to feel differently about her.

"Snow are you finished your breakfast?"

"Yes father. Can I go for a ride in the forest?" The excitement was radiating of her making Regina smile at seeing her excitement. Oh how she wished she could go riding with her.

"Snow…my darling Snow. Not today… maybe tomorrow" seeing her about to speak he continued quickly, "wait… no questions on the subject! Now… why don't you go and see what Johanna can give you to do. I need to speak with Regina… well then what do you say?" He gave a small chuckle at the expression oh her face.

"I like the sound of it! Can Regina come with me when I do go?" The thought made her excited, Regina too. They waited for his response each trying to contain their excitement. Leopold could see Regina's desire to go riding, "I don't see why not my darling… but that's not for discussion today! Now go my dear."

He waited for her to leave before he rose from his seat and headed towards the door indicating for his wife to join him…


	3. Chapter 3:Small steps

He heard her footsteps behind him; she was trying to keep up with him. He realised that he was walking reasonably fast but that was good! They would arrive at the study quicker and he could tell her everything! What must she be thinking? Surely she thinks she has done something wrong? Does she think I'm going to punish her? I hope not but I can't blame her if she does! Upon arriving at the door he opened it and motioned for her to enter; thinking now she must really think something is going on! I've never been this courteous to her accept for our wedding day! Anyway he thought she's going to find out now so it doesn't matter! He entered the room and closed the door carefully. Noticing that she was waiting for him to be seated before taking her seat he again motioned for her to sit; another courteous gesture that he knew hadn't gone unnoticed. Well it was now or never; he needed to tell her this! He needed to tell someone about what had been discussed and revealed today! About her! And about the kingdom!

...

Regina followed close behind the king. He was walking abnormally fast. She knew that there must be something wrong but what could it be? Had she done something wrong? Was he going to reprimand her for her comments at breakfast? Or was this nothing to do with her at all? They arrive at his study and he motioned for her to enter. Regina knew that she should never sit before he had taken his seat, that had gotten her a few punishments in the past. But somehow he seemed different, worried … vulnerable even. There truly was something wrong she thought when he motioned for her to sit down… beside him! But instead she took a seat close to him but far enough that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. She was somewhat confused and wary of what this conversation would entail.

...

Leopold sat on the sofa taking a moment to figure out how he was going to voice his feelings as to not make his wife feel… well feel uncomfortable. They sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity before either spoke. Leopold had gotten up the courage to speak, "Regina…" taking a deep breath he continued,

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry about everything! I never meant to hurt you! I've been thinking a lot recently and I think I know now why I hurt you…" his voice trailed off. His voice was pleading, pleading for acceptance of his apology, pleading to be heard.

"Your majesty please! You don't need to explain yourself to me! It's forgotten. It doesn't need to be discussed." Regina was clearly shocked at him so freely bring up this topic and ready to give an explanation for his actions. She didn't want to think about it, but for the first time she believed her truly was sorry. He had said it before but she hadn't believed him even for one second, but something was different this time!

"You see my dear we do! There were gentlemen here this morning, bringing me… bringing me news…" Leopold was holding back and she could tell.

She couldn't understand what this meant "What sort of news?"

Her could sense the concern in her voice, "news that isn't very pleasant my dear! Regina… someone I don't know who yet, but I will find out! This person has told the people of our kingdom about…about…well our private life…our activities! Or rather mine concerning you!" He stopped upon seeing her face; it was a mixture of shock and slight concern. He thought could it be concern for what the people would think or concern for what he would do to her next. "Regina… I will explain it all to you but first let me explain my understanding of why I have treated you so badly! No objections!" Leopold's voice was nervous even weak, yet it was authoritative. "Regina… for these last few years I have tried to make you like Eva. I chose for you clothes she would have worn, her jewellery and I wanted you to behave like her! But I realise now you're nothing like Eva you're my Regina! And I don't want to change you! When you didn't behave like her I got angry and I hurt you Regina. And for that I am truly sorry! I have been thinking about this since I woke this morning…Regina, I don't expect you to but could you ever find it in your heart to…to forgive me?"

Regina sat in awe she hadn't been expecting that. She didn't know what to say. She believed every word that he was saying and as much as she didn't want to admit it she admired this side of him. "Your majesty, I don't know what to say." Leopold was a little hurt that she didn't say more but he didn't show it. "Regina, please don't call me your majesty, call me Leopold. Regina? You don't have to answer now, just think about it!" Regina remained awestruck. "Your maj…leop…I…I…don't know what to say…" They sat for a moment in silence but it wasn't awkward it was a comfortable silence each trying to think of what the other was thinking, before she rose from her seat. He thought she was going to leave but she came and sat next to him.

Taking a deep breath Regina placed her hand on the kings' arm. He looked up, shocked at how she voluntarily sat next to him and touched him of her own free will.

"I believe you! I want us to get along, really I do! I'm sorry that-"

"Don't apologise to me!" Leopold interrupted.

Regina became slightly annoyed now, "you made me listen to you so not it's my turn to say this to you! Without you interrupting!" They both shared a small laugh before she continued. "I'm sorry that I can't make you happy, I want to but I don't know how! I will try my best and you can help me." She gave him a small smile "I forgive you…Leopold!"

He was shocked that she could ever forgive him! He had hurt her so much! He wasn't worthy of her forgiveness but he was glad she had forgiven him. Feeling more confident now, like she could talk to him without being nervous she proceeded to ask him, "What news did the gentlemen come with? There had to be more that what you've said surely?"

"Well there was something else…that could jeopardise the kingdom! They feel that I cannot run my kingdom if I cannot treat my wife with love and respect. My dear the gentlemen came to tell me that the people are ready to start a rebellion against the crown. The people believe I am not doing enough to help them, my dear, but there is noting more I can do! I'm doing everything I can! They think since Eva died all I care about is snow and whoever has revealed our affairs has given them more reason to believe this! The gentlemen and the court believe that we need to be united; you and I, for this to be prevented." Leopold began to show his worry and this put Regina on edge, she'd never seen him like this and he didn't know what to do. "Regina, I don't know what to do! I don't know who to go to for help! George...he wouldn't help without gaining something for himself. There's nobody!"

Regina then places one hand on his shoulder and takes his hand. "Leopold…look at me…if there is one thing I know it's that you are a great king and nobody can say any different! You will figure this out I know you will! Everything will work out." Regina was trying to be reassuring she was lost in the moment of trying to console her husband that she forgot that she hated him. She forgot that she had never wanted to be near him, yet here she was touching his shoulder, holding his hand all in an attempt to make him feel better. She thought it was funny how things can change so much after a conversation but she kind of liked it. She didn't know why but she did. He noticed her change in behaviour and he too was confused but he definitely like it.

"My dear even if what you say is true the people don't think that! They think I'm a terrible king! Only interested in my daughter! How wrong could they be! Regina I don't know what to do I really don't! I'm going to change, truly I am. For you, for snow and for the kingdom! This talk it's… well it's not something I like."

"Yes but its just talk! How do they know it's true? How do they know it's not all lies to make them go against us?" Regina knew that no attempt to make him see it was just talk and was probably made up even if it was true!

Leopold didn't know what to say, she had mesmerised him the second she said 'us'. How had he never seen it before? How had he never **noticed her** before? "Regina but we both know that it's true! Even if it is made up! Regina… I want you to go."

She was confused first he was going to change for her and now he didn't want her?

"What do you mean you want me to go? I don't understand what you're saying!"

"Regina what I'm saying is I want you and snow to go! To leave the palace! I want to know that you're safe! Please Regina I want you to go, away from all this I just want my family to be safe!" he meant every word of it but he didn't know if she knew that.

"No! I won't go! You can't make me! You said the only way to resolve this was if we stood together! How can we do that if you send me away? I agree that we need to send snow away somewhere safe but I'm not going anywhere!" Regina was angry now that he wanted to send her away, she was hurt but she didn't know why.

"Regina! Listen to me! I just want you to be safe!" he was trying so hard not to lose his temper.

"And what if it was here I would feel safe? Would you still insist on sending me away? Would you Leopold? Cause I finally feel safe here, with you and I'm not going anywhere!" Regina was really angry now and she couldn't help shouting at him! What was she saying? She didn't understand what she was saying, what she was feeling!

What was she saying? "What? You want to stay? With me? After everything I've done?"

"Yes! Is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Regina I just don't understand you. I like that about you! You're a mystery that needs to be uncovered! If you want to stay I won't make you go. I promise!" She made him feel like he'd finally done something right. It had taken him several years but he finally believed that he and his wife could be happy, be right for each other with time.

He moved closer to her, still a little wary but nevertheless more confident that she wouldn't rebuff him. She could see him closing the gap between them. She was nervous she thought she knew what was coming and it gave her butterflies in her stomach. How could he make her feel that way now? He never had before! He'd always made her sick to the stomach but not today. Why?

There wasn't much space between them now, he reached out and touched her shoulder slowly moving closer to her. They both felt something they had never felt before accept with their loves. Leopold had positioned himself so he was facing Regina. With his free had he reached up and brushed a strand of hair behind his wife's shoulder before he pulled her into an embrace. Regina was still in shock at the sudden switch in the king's behaviour in the space of a single day. All she could do was return the hug.

Their moment was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. They door opened slowly and a wary snow peeked her head around the door. She walked into the room and saw her father and Regina taking a seat beside one another. She was as confused about the situation as they were but she said nothing on the subject. For the last hour or so since her father had sent her away so he could talk to Regina she had built up the courage to question him about riding again. "Father… I know you said no but please it's such a great day and I really want to go riding. Please father nothing will happen Regina would be with me and the guards." Her voice displayed her eagerness and her pleading usually worked with her father.

He wasn't angry but he was a little annoyed that she hadn't listened to him. "Snow I told you not today. I thought I had made myself clear? Not today. Another day sweetheart."

Regina could see that snow was going to protest so she tried to change the subject in a way but kept it about horses. "Snow before you go riding again you need to build the trust with your new horse. Did I ever tell you about the first horse I got when I was a little girl?"

"No I don't think you did."

"Well when I was a little girl I had seen my father out riding and I always want to be able to join him. My mother always said no for reasons that would never seem well… a reason. So I asked my father if I could go riding with him. He said that I needed to learn how to ride before I went anywhere so he got me a horse. Of course I wanted to get right on and go riding but he taught me the trick was to bond with the horse. When they trust you then you will always feel safe when you're out riding. So I spent weeks looking after it, feeding it brushing it. Of course my mother didn't approve but I didn't care it was only my father I was concerned with. So I grew to love my horse. My father told me I would know when I was ready to go riding the horse would be the one to come to me when I entered its stall. So after about four weeks I was able to go riding. I loved that horse so much, because of what it symbolised. Do you know what that was? That I could be free when I was riding. I could go where I wanted without being scared that I would get hurt because I trusted my horse and he trusted me. Do you know what I'm trying to tell you snow?"

She sat and thought for a moment. "That father wants to make sure I'm safe? That I need to wait to go riding until the horse tells me it's ready. I think I can do that"

Regina was happy that she had got the message across to snow. "Yes that's exactly what I mean." She gave her one of the most radiant smiles, one snow hadn't seen since the day she had saved her and the night she had told her about love.

"Regina? Do you remember when you told me about love what was it you said again?" she liked talking to Regina she always seemed to make things seem clearer.

"Well… love makes happiness. Without some sort of love a person can never be truly happy. But with it they have the power to be happy and to make those around them happy. Love, true love is magic. Not just any magic, the most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness! True love has the power to break any curse and when you find that true love… it feels like there is only you and them in the world. You feel like you are connected in a special way. A way that you never thought you could feel and you know when you've found them, there's no doubt about that. So really love means happiness." Regina was in that dream land again wishing that she still had her Daniel, but she knew that she could be happy with the king.

Leopold could tell that Regina had obviously felt great love and great loss as he had. He admired her for that. He could see that he had married a smart, beautiful and passionate woman. He was being to feel something for her. Something he had never thought possible.

The three of them sat in his study talking and happy. They were oblivious to the outside world until there was a knock on the door that brought them back to reality…

**Hope you liked this chapter. I will try to post the next one as soon as possible. Let me know what you thought of the chapter please. Thanks!**


End file.
